A cellular mobile communication system allows a user to roam with his mobile terminal, i.e. to move through the coverage area of the cellular mobile communication system while using communication connections provided by the communication system. For this, a mobile terminal is configured to be able to change the mobile radio cell on which it is camping, i.e. which it uses for communication connections to the network side of the communication system. Such a cell re-selection process is typically based on reception quality measurements of signals (e.g., reference signals) associated with the different mobile radio cells that might be used as the new mobile radio cell. Efficient methods to carry out such measurements for cell-reselection are desirable.